ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Homosexuality
I was hoping to add a good list of fictional gay/lesbian characters here but I could only think of Dumbledore... I know there are more. Help, guys? --Chaoticidealism 19:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Some GLBT characters from fandoms the PPC has covered/might cover... *Itsuki, Yu Yu Hakusho (Gay) *Shinji Ikari, Neon Genesis Evangelion (Bisexual) *Jakotsu, Inuyasha (Gay) *Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Sailor Moon (Lesbian) *Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Sailor Moon (Lesbian) *Kunzite/Malachite, Sailor Moon (Gay) *Motoko Kusanagi, Ghost in the Shell (Gay) *Kaworu Nagisa, Neon Genesis Evangelion (Gay) *Sweeden, Axis Powers Hetalia (Gay) *Toshiko Sato, Dr. Who/Torchwood (Bisexual) *Jack Harkness, Dr. Who (Pansexual) *Number Six, Battlestar Galactia (Bisexual) *Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean (Bisexual) *Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Bisexual) *Loras Tyrell, Game of Thrones (Gay) *Andrew Wells, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Bisexual) *Lots of characters from Xena, Warrior Princess (most are implied) *Zed, Pulp Fiction (Gay) *Steve Cortez (Gay), Samantha Traynor (Lesbian), Kaidan Alenko (Bisexual), Kelly Chambers (Bisexual), Diana Allers (Bisexual), all from Mass Effect. (Note that Liara T'Soni doesn't technically count as being anywhere on the LGBT spectrum, given that her species is mono-gendered.) *Zevran (Bisexual), Leliana (Bisexual), Anders (Bisexual/Gay depending on the gender of the player character), Fenris (Bisexual), Isabella (Bisexual), Merrill (Bisexual), all from Dragon Age. *Juhani (Lesbian), Star Wars (specifically Knights of the Old Republic) *Heather, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Lesbian) *Leonardo DaVinci (not the real, historical one), Assassin's Creed II (Gay) * Arcade Gannon (Gay) and Veronica Santangelo (Lesbian,) Fallout: New Vegas * Lexington (Gay,) Gargoyles * Wallace Wells (Gay,) Ramona Flowers (Bisexual,) Kim Pine (Bisexual,) Knives Chau (Bisexual,) and Roxanne Richter (Lesbian,) Scott Pilgrim series * The trolls (Bisexual,) Homestuck * Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay (Lesbians,) Buffy the Vampire Slayer : If there are errors, I apologize, but I did my best. ^_^; Aster Corbett 00:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Aster's bit on Bioware should be explained a little. There are several Bioware titles (most notably Mass Effect and the Dragon Age series) where the main character may be played as being gay or bi. A few other characters of note: : They might get bumped up into Aster's list (stupid wiki,) but my additions start with Arcade and Veronica. PoorCynic 04:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) * Jinx should definitely be on this list. H. G. Wells gets a bit fanservicy, but Jinx may be the best written gay character in television today- he's not "the gay character," he's "the new agent." If that makes sense. I'm bad at articulating these things. This is really saying something, considering that the writing on Warehouse 13 is of highly variable quality. Guvnor Of Space 08:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Steve Jinx (gay) and HG Wells (bisexual--HG is female in this series), Warehouse 13 {Miah--who can't find the tilde on her netbook keyboard} * In the Wheel of Time series, "pillow friends" is the euphemism for a same-sex coupling in the White Tower (so, pretty much just refers to women). It's a "gay until graduation" sort of thing for the most part, though, so I don't know if that qualifies for the page. I'm reading WoT, though, so I thought I'd mention it. ~Neshomeh 04:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) * I'm expanding a bit on the contributions to the list from Bioware games: I think it's high time we got a specification of all of them.Herr Wozzeck 00:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) * Irene Adler from BBC's'' Sherlock'' is canonically lesbian, but in the episode she was in, A Scandal In Belgravia, there was that whole Sherlock-in-love thing that... didn't sit well with me for a number of reasons. What about her? LunarHuntress 20:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Work still needed? So, between what's on the page already and what's here (presumably to be added to the page, if it hasn't been already?), it looks like we've got quite the list going on. You guys think it would be okay to take down the Needs Work tag? I figure it's best to ask, with this topic. ~Neshomeh 22:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Page reworking? Looking over this page, I think it needs some severe reworking. As it currently stands, it is a longish list, topped by a short chunk of paragraphs. Any thoughts on reworking it so it's less 'here's a list of gay characters!' and more how it's handled with characters in and out of fanfic, due to how the published works are? -'posted by July at' 20:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Zeb I know that Zeb was originally intended to be gay, but it seems that after I brought up the topic during the Rose Potter sporkings, his sexuality hasn't been mentioned at all. I'd suggest deleting his entry. son_of_heaven176 (talk) 01:47, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :If the author says it's so, it's so. Leave that up to Iximaz. Doctorlit (talk) 02:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Just because it hasn't been brought up yet doesn't mean it won't be. RinaAndRanda (talk) 20:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC)